


And then there was silence. (And it was good.)

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, badly written porn of the not-hot variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Koyama won't shut up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

(Repost from [](http://oyakodon.livejournal.com/profile)[**oyakodon**](http://oyakodon.livejournal.com/) for purposes of organization)

**And then there was silence. (And it was good.)**  
Ryo/Koyama, NC-17 (DDDDDDDDDDDDX)  
Crack/smut, 782-ish words  
WARNING: badly written porn of the not-hot variety  
Summary: Koyama won't shut up.

A/N: Reposting mostly because I think I'm hilarious. And because xkcd posted a comic about girlporn shortly after I wrote it. I should probably never, ever write smut ever again. DX

Originally for the squick meme [here](http://jesquickmeme.livejournal.com/324.html?thread=5188#t5188). Apologies to the OP for this being mostly crack. D:

  
At the time, kissing Koyama had seemed like a good way to shut him up. But kissing led to other things, and Ryo discovered, with his hand down Koyama's pants, that Koyama was only quiet when his mouth was otherwise occupied.

"Yeah, yeah, more, please, Ryo-chan, _please_ , oh, right there, right _there_ " Koyama wailed, as Ryo pressed him up against the practice room mirrors and sucked on the skin below his ear.

Ryo-chan was just about the last thing Ryo wanted to be called in this situation.

"Koyama, would you shut up?" He growled, none too kindly.

Koyama's cock twitched in his hand. "I'm sorry, I can't help it," he said. "It's just, you're mmn, you're really, really good at this."

Ryo winced. Nobody else he'd ever slept with had this problem.

He pushed on Koyama's shoulders. "Well, put your mouth to better use, then," he said.

Koyama knelt with a moan and obediently took Ryo's cock into his mouth. He sucked it down as far as he could a few times, using his hand to cover what he couldn't reach. Then he pulled off and ran his tongue along the underside before taking just the head back into his mouth and pressing his tongue into the slit.

Ryo glanced down to see Koyama's pink mouth wrapped around his cock. He threaded his fingers into Koyama's hair. Koyama moaned and pulled off of Ryo's cock to say, "Mmm, Ryo, you taste _so good_."

Ryo growled. He glanced around the room for an idea.

His eyes landed on Koyama's cotton scarf, lying on his bag near the table. He pulled Koyama to his feet and dragged him to the table.

"Ryo-chan, what are you doing?" Koyama asked.

Ryo didn't answer, just grabbed the scarf from the floor and said, "Open up."

Koyama opened his mouth, and Ryo walked behind him and looped the scarf over his face, so that it sat between his teeth. Koyama let out a long moan as Ryo tied it off and made him bend over the table, facing the mirrors.

He tried to say something, but it came out as a garbled mumble. Rather than turning him off, it made Ryo want to pound him into the table and see how loud Koyama could get through the gag.

Koyama stepped out of his pants when Ryo pulled them down. Ryo paused to enjoy the view on the way back from getting lube out of his own bag– Koyama was bent, naked, over the table, with his ass in the air and a scarf with a skull-and-crossbones motif forcing his mouth open.

Ryo walked back to stand behind him and slide a slicked finger into Koyama's ass.

He took his time prepping Koyama, sliding his finger in and out infuriatingly slowly. Koyama jerked suddenly when Ryo's finger found his prostate. He whined into the scarf and bucked against Ryo's finger.

Koyama was writhing by the time Ryo inserted a second finger. He tried to sneak a hand down to work on his cock, but Ryo caught it.

"No touching yourself," Ryo ordered. Koyama deserved a little punishment, he thought

As he scissored his fingers, Koyama started up a steady whine. Ryo lost it when he looked up and saw Koyama's face in the mirror, eyes scrunched up and moaning around the damp-looking scarf.

He quickly lubed his cock and pushed into Koyama, starting up a harsh rhythm that had the table banging against the mirror.

Koyama clung to the table and pushed back against him in time with his thrusts. When his moans and whimpers started to sound truly pitiful, Ryo reached around to pull on his cock.

He came almost immediate after that, painting the table with his come and clenching tight around Ryo.

Ryo spared a thought to be glad he'd only had to hear the muffled version of Koyama's scream as he fucked the other man through his orgasm until he came himself. As it was, he thought he might have heard a cracking noise from one of the mirrors.

He grabbed a couple tissues from the packet in his bag to clean up. He cleaned Koyama, too, mostly so he could enjoy the sight of his come trickling out of Koyama's ass.

Finally, he pulled the scarf from a dazed Koyama's mouth. Koyama stayed still a moment longer before straightening up, finding his clothes, and wiping off the table.

Just when Ryo thought he might've stunned the other man mute, Koyama said, "Mm, that was nice. Now I'm hungry, though. Let's go out for dinner. What do you want to eat?"

Ryo sighed as Koyama started debating Chinese food versus Italian.

 

THE END.

Brb, dying in a corner. Edits? Don't-ever-write-smut-again-you-made-my-eyes-bleeds?  



End file.
